universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan/Base) vs. Beerus
Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan/Base) vs. Beerus is a rematch between a Saiyan Goku and God of Destruction Beerus. Prologue To perform the ritual, Goku needs the help of five other righteous Saiyans. They only have four, those being Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. The first time they perform the ritual, they all turn Super Saiyan and transfer their ki into Goku instead of their heart. As they're all confused on what to do, Videl steps in and tells them she's pregnant and the baby has one fourth Saiyan blood. They try the ritual again, which ends up being a very tedious process. The clouds and sea turn golden, and the weather and day changes multiple times in a matter of seconds, showing how powerful the Super Saiyan God transformation is. After becoming a red silhouette, then a shadowy figure, Goku returns to his natural appearance, but as a Super Saiyan God. Everyone is amazed at the form's appearance, but nobody can sense the power of it, due to them not being able to sense his ki. After being congratulated for achieving the form by Beerus, Goku challenges Beerus to another fight. Battle At first, Goku can't land a single hit just like their previous duel. He is also shown to not be used to how light his body becomes when he ascends, as he is shown flailing around. During their fight, Goku launches a Kamehameha at Beerus, which goes right through him, ripping through the sea. However, as their fight goes on, Goku grows more experienced with the form and is able to truly fight on par with Beerus. Once he gains better control of the form, Beerus starts taking him seriously, unleashing a few punches of his own. Beerus declares that the real battle between two gods will commence, showing how thrilled he was to have some worthy competition. After crashing into the water from the force of Beerus' energy sphere earlier in the fight, they struggle to keep up with Goku and Beerus due to the engine failing. As the fight goes on, Beerus charges another energy sphere, this time bigger, and tosses it at Goku. Goku crushes it until the sphere is completely gone. As Old Kai and Kibito Kai watch the fight, Old Kai notices that Beerus is not using his full power, to Kibito Kai's shock. Beerus grabs Goku's face and pushes him downwards at a high velocity, making him crash into a nearby island. Beerus stands over Goku, and is highly disappointed with him. Goku gets a few good hits in, but Beerus is not affected by it. Beerus knocks Goku up into the stratosphere, while Goku lays there, floating almost lifeless. Beerus launches an attack that he exclaims that Goku will not be able to stop from colliding with Earth. Goku instead destroys it with a one-handed Kamehameha. Beerus answers that it being a good idea, but forms hundreds of them and releases them at Goku. Goku charges a Kamehameha and obliterates every single one. Although impressed, Beerus makes it clear that Goku is no match for him. Worn out from the Kamehameha he released, Goku is helpless to defend himself, and Beerus charges towards him at an incredible speed, and four finger chops him in the heart. Goku slowly falls back to Earth and drifts away under the sea. Goku is amazed at how strong Beerus is, but finds a motivation to keep fighting, and seemingly heals himself of his injuries. He springs out of the sea, ready to keep fighting Beerus. Goku warns him he will use his full power, and for Goku having such a powerful will, Beerus rewards him by using his full power as well. Goku and Beerus decide to start up their battle again, this time without any tricks. Both sides power up and charge each other, punching at exactly the same moment. As their fists come together, they produce strange shock waves that radiate outward. Kibito Kai telepathically contacts Goku to try and stop the fight, but is ignored. Instead, Goku and Beerus power up once more and punch each other the same as before, producing even more shock waves. For a third time, Goku and Beerus charge each other, this time seeming to punch many times. And yet the universe remains intact. Old Kai explains that Goku erased Beerus’ attack by matching it with a punch of exactly the same speed and angle. Goku had actually intended to perfect this technique on the second punch, but Beerus made things too tough for that. When one of Goku’s punches scraps Beerus’ face, drawing blood, Beerus produces another atom-like ki ball. Goku counters with a Kamehameha, and as Beerus pours more and more power into the ball, the two ki attacks struggle against each other, producing more shock waves. Goku is breathing heavily while Beerus is fine. Beerus explains that he “nullified” all the energy present, which required he use 100% of his power. Goku realizes this means Beerus had still been holding back his full power up until then. Beerus explains that he had continued to hold back because it would look bad for a god to use his full power against a mere Saiyan, but at this point he would rather go all-out than lose the fight. Even if it means looking bad, he will use his full power to prove beyond a doubt that he’s overwhelmingly stronger than Goku. Despite this declaration from Beerus, Goku still seems awfully calm, and Beerus asks if he still has something up his sleeve, or some sort of strategy, but Goku answers, that he got absolutely nothing. The two power up and start fighting once more, and Goku is amazed that Beerus’ punches are far more powerful than they were just five minutes ago. Beerus says that Goku is more powerful now too, and both declare that they are fighting at 100%. After a while though, Beerus notices a change in Goku, and thinks to himself that time is up. Goku has reverted to being a regular Super Saiyan, though he had not noticed it yet. Down on the cruise ship, Piccolo, Goten, and the others can now sense Goku’s ki, and realize this means he is no longer a Super Saiyan God. Back in the fight, Beerus is shocked when Goku is still able to land a few blows. He points out to Goku that he is no longer Super Saiyan God, but says Goku has “fully merged” with that power and made it his own. Goku says that he is still him, no matter what, and they prepare for battle once again. As Goku continues to battle against Beerus as just a regular Super Saiyan, they fight from space back down to the ocean. Beerus starts to overwhelm Goku, nullifying his Kamehameha and even seeming to split into multiple bodies that blast him all at once. Beerus declares victory, but Goku gets a second wind and pushes Beerus all the way back up into space again. However, the effort exhausts him and he reverts to his regular, non-Super Saiyan form. With Goku apparently out for good now, Beerus compliments Goku on forcing him to use so much power. For a second he admits to regretting listening to his prophetic dream due to him being so exhausted, but in the end he still won, as expected. He finger-flicks Goku on the head, the same move that began the fight, and so a fitting way to end it. As Goku falls down and begins burning up in the atmosphere, images of his friends and family flash before him, and he shoots back up, a Super Saiyan once more. Beerus is outraged that Goku could not just let the fight end at such a perfect spot, but Goku says he cannot give up until he has hit Beerus with the last few remaining scraps of power he has left. Goku charges another Kamehameha which Beerus counters with a small energy ball, but when the two attacks hit each other they combine into a single enormous mass of energy, a Sphere of Destruction. Beerus sends this mass at Goku, who struggles against it and manages to destroy it in the end with a punch, but at the cost of his remaining power. He once again reverts to his regular form and plummets down through the atmosphere, this time his energy truly exhausted. Aftermath Vegeta catches him before he crashes down onto the cruise ship, though he is annoyed that Goku managed to lose despite all that power everyone donated to him. Goku thanks him and apologizes for losing to Beerus. Following close behind, Beerus lands on the ship, and everyone braces themselves for a fight. Whis congratulates Beerus on his victory and suggests they go home, but Beerus notes that he promised to destroy the Earth if he won. Goku begs him to stop, but Beerus charges up an attack, fires and misses. As it turns out, Beerus has fallen asleep standing up. Whis explains that Beerus has gotten a bit soft due to spending most of his time sleeping, watching anime, and various other things. Using his full power without warming up first was apparently too exhausting for him. He says Beerus will probably not wake up again for a while, and takes him back home, thanking Goku for “playing” with Beerus and advising them all to prepare an adequate supply of pudding for when Beerus and he return. Category:Battles